Naruto Muyo
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: What if Naruto, is the son of Tokimi, and she used the same technology Washu used to create Ryoko, and placed inside Kushina, who is the daughter of Katsuhito Masaki. how will thw world handle Naruto now that the war is over, and what will happen to the rest of the world when Naruto free's Ryoko from her prison, and what's the strange connection between them? Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone I took a challenge from Challenger I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

It was a bright sunny day as one Naruto Uzumaki ran through the forest towards the old prison of the famed demon his ancestor was said to have defeated.

It had been nearly three months since the end of the fourth shinobi war and Naruto was currently beyond the veil that surrounded the elemental nations, in the country of Japan, visiting his grandfather Katsuhito Masaki, whom he didn't know of until Tsunade received a letter from him requesting Naruto for a few months.

**Flashback**

_Naruto stood in front of the Tsunade Senju, the current Hokage of Konoha. It had been a little over a week since Naruto, with the help of B and the United Shinobi force, had helped him defeat Jubi._

"_Naruto, how would you like a vacation?" Tsunade asked looking at the young jonin sage standing in front of her. Naruto was wearing an ANBU uniform, minus the armor, underneath his sage coat, with the summoning scroll for the toads strapped to his back._

"_I'd love one if it would get me away from all of these fangirls," he shrugged, since he now knew how Sasuke felt before he went missing, running from fangirls was harder than running from the ANBU while wearing a bright kill me orange jumpsuit, which he use to do when he was a genin._

_Naruto had one the war by using the Jubi's own power to revive everyone who had died during the war, including those that were brought back with the Edo Tensei, by using a complex and powerful seal. Once everyone was back, And Kurama's power was drawn out of the Jubi by Kurama himself, Naruto returned the unstable Jubi back to the seven bijuu use to create it, before placing them back inside there Jinchurikki, sealing them inside with a stronger seal then they originally were._

_Since Naruto had revived all of the people, he had become an icon for the people of the elemental nations, both shinobi and civilian alike, which ended up with every women, either not married or younger the fifty and older then fifteen, constantly chasing him everywhere he went in order to 'make' him theirs. Of course when it came to people like Mei, Yugito, Samui Kurotsuchi, Temari, Pakura, and Shizuna, he gladly accepted their invitations, and marriage proposals._

"_Good, because I have just receive word from your grandfather who lives beyond the veil, he wishes for you to come see him for a few months," Naruto was about to ask about him, when Tsunade held up her hand. "I don't know very much about him, and the reason you were never told about him was because no one knew if he was even alive, he left the elemental nations after Kushina was married to Minato, and this is the first time we've heard from him since."_

"_Alright then, when do I leave?" he asked, he had learnt to stay calm and analyze the situations while training with the toads._

"_You and your escorts beyond the veil will leave in three days," she smirked at his confused expression._

"_Escorts?" he asked before turning to the door behind him, which opened to reveal Yugito and Shizuna, both of whom were smirking._

"_Yes escorts, and by escorts I mean they are going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid that will embarrass the elemental nations," she said glaring at him as he chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously._

**Flashback End**

They had arrived in Japan a week later and easily found Naruto's grandfather, as well as his uncle Nobuyuki Masaki, who was the husband of his late aunt, Kiyone Masaki. He also meet his cousin Tennyo Masaki, who was a perfect copy of his aunt and was really good in the bed she dragged him into after meeting.

Currently, Naruto was heading to the jail of an ancient demon, which was sealed away by his ancestor. Now Naruto wasn't didn't really believe there was a demon, but his natural since of curiosity drove him to check it out, plus there was the strange longing pull coming from the cave, which he felt the first time he had seen the cave the day after his arrival.

He wasn't sure why but he felt that the cave or the 'demon' inside the cave was calling out to him, and that it was just like him, lonely, not to mention that there was suppose to be a legendary sword guarding the 'demon'.

"This is it, this is the legendary sword that was used to defeat the so called 'demon', it's a fucking piece of junk," he yelled swinging the rusty old blade down on a rock, causing the blade to shatter. "Worthless piece of junk, sigh, at least the hilts still good, maybe I can add a seal or two and turn it into a chakra blade like the Raijin, then me and Yugito can have a spare using the two blades."

As Naruto was muttering to himself, he failed to notice that the cave was shaking and that some tree roots supporting a wall were falling and dying, though he did notice the new opening in the wall, noting that the pull was getting stronger.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto entered the opening, sliding down a tunnel into a small room with a glowing light in the center, where the pull was coming from. As he approached the light he saw a corpse in the center of the light, the pull growing stronger as he stared at the corpse, causing him to drop the hilt in his hand.

Bending down to retrieve the hilt, Naruto paused as a decade hand latched onto his wrist. Following the arm the hand was attached to, Naruto watched the decade corpse slowly rising from where it rested, gently pulling him towards it with a loving pull, caressing his face in a loving manner, as it leaned in towards him, as if to kiss him, small blue orbs of light appearing and floating around him.

Naruto watched fascinated, as the blue orbs around him slowly began to converge on the corpse, before a tugging sensation, indicating that Yugito was calling him, pulled him away from the corpse, as he reappeared in the living room of his uncle's home, since he was living there since it was 'closer' to the school him and Yugito attended as a cover.

"You were in that cave again weren't you?" Yugito asked looking at him with concern. She knew about the pulling sensation coming from the cave, she could feel it as well.

They weren't really sure what it was but Naruto appeared to have some type of special Kekkei Genkai, which gave him a lot of weird abilities, which he never showed before coming past the veil, since after passing the veil they couldn't use chakra for jutsu. Naruto had told all of him girlfriends/fiancé's about and demonstrated them for all of them, before Kurama had told him that he could give all of the girls his abilities by channeling her yokai into a syringe full of his blood before injecting it into his wives, which gave them all of his abilities, just on a lesser scale, except for Yugito's since Matatabi supercharged the abilities, just not to Naruto's level.

"Yeah, you should have been there," he grinned showing her the hilt of the sword. "I found the sword and the source of the pull," her eyes widened slightly at that, before grinning.

"Well we can always go check it out later, but remember, we have school tomorrow," both shuddered at the word school. While the one they were going to for the sake of appearance wasn't as bad as the shinobi academy, the still hated schools since they didn't have any good experiences at their first school. "Besides Shizune's got dinner ready for us," at those words a cloud of smoke in the shape of Naruto was the only indication that he had been listening to her, since Shizuna was the best cook either of them knew.

The next day as the sun was setting, Naruto stood on the roof of his school, sweat rolling down the back of his neck, the reason, he had gone to the roof before classes had started and fell asleep, missing all of his classes for the day, and he knew Shizune was going to be pissed at him for skipping class. Shizune understood him not getting the best education in the leaf because of peoples ignorance, which was why she literally forced him to go while they were on vacation.

"Man I am so dead when Shizune finds out I missed all of my classes today," he sighed, picturing the woman holding a ladle and glaring down at him with glowing eyes.

Suddenly Naruto heard a soft giggle coming from behind him. Turning Naruto saw a woman with light teal blue hair sitting on top of the entrance to the school. She was wearing a light green dress and a pink vest held together by a black sash tied tightly around her waist.

"Ryoko," she said seductively, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto, wondering why he felt the same pull coming from the women as he did from the cave, unless. "That's my name," she smirked opening her eyes to show that they were glowing, confirming that Naruto was right, this was the corpse from the cave, but if that were true, how did she go from a corpse to a this so fast?

"So you're the one who's been calling me to that prison ever since I got here," he said looking at the woman, who had a sad look on her face.

"It was cold in there, and dark," she said hugging herself. "You know how long I was trapped in that cave, seven hundred years, and I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all, so now all I want is revenge."

"Well don't look at me, the bastered that sealed you in there died a long time ago," Naruto said looking at her. "It was my ancestor, some guy named Yosho," he saw the smirk play across her face. "But I'm guessing you don't really care do you?"

"You're right I don't care," she raised her hand into the air as little balls of red light gathered together before she closed her hand on the ball, which lengthened into a red blade of energy. I just need to let out my anger on you, right now," she jumped at him, crashing into the roof of the school as he jumped out of the way.

"So, you can create a sword out of energy as well," he said as a blue blade of energy formed in his hand, shocking Ryoko, "so can I, so if you want to get let loose your anger, then let's see what you can do," he charged her, leaving a creator where he stood, and clashed blades with her, causing her to smile at this, and lick her lip in anticipation.

The next few minutes were a blur of motion as the two danced across the roof, and down the stairs leading into the school, both floating and vanishing, fazing through the walls and door's as they destroyed the school in their fun.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves," Shizune yelled at the two as they sat seiza position, cowering under her gaze, Yugito snickering at them from behind her back.

It had been half an hour since the two had their fight, which ended up blowing up the school. After the fight, Naruto invited Ryoko back to his uncles home, only for them to come face to face with an angry Shizune once they arrived.

"In my defense, I'm technically older then you and have no reason to answer you," Ryoko said only to be hit by Shizune's ladle, causing the woman the blue haired woman to hold her head in pain.

"That excuse has no standing right now," her glare increased, causing the two to shiver in fear, before she calmed down. "Now tell me why exactly were you two fighting, I know that it wasn't a serious fight, or else the damage would have been a lot worse," she said calmly, with the 'tell me or else' aura hovering around her.

"Well she was angry because she was placed in the seal, so I offered to help her release her anger with a small fight," Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head, getting a sigh from the two kunoichi. "I just didn't think we'd cause that much damage."

"Well I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now," she shook her head in frustration, now where were Naruto and Yugito going to get a small education. "You still haven't explained your side of the story, so why don't you start from the beginning," her eyes fell upon Ryoko, who sighed in defeat.

Over the next three hours, Ryoko explained everything she knew about space to them and told them about how she was forced to attack a planet called Jurai, which supposedly held great power, before she was forced to flee, the price of Jurai, Yosho, chasing after her until he sealed her in the cave seven hundred years ago. She also explained more about their powers, such as the fact that, now that they had a watered down version of the powers her and Naruto were born with, they didn't need to breath or eat, that they really only did it out of habit.

"So your saying that you were forced to attack this planet and then were imprisoned for it here on earth, and now someone else from Jurai is headed here to capture you and find the one who imprisoned you here, am I right so far?" Yugito asked, trying to understand the situation, hell is demons could be sealed inside of humans, and people could be resurrected after being dead of a while, why couldn't there be intelligent life on other planets. "Well I believe her, so what do we do about this person coming here?"

"Well if I had the gem's from the hilt, even just one, I could wake up Ryo-Ohki and we could leave," she said glancing at Naruto who held up the hilt.

"You mean these gem, sure here you go," he pulled of a gem and tossed it to her, before they heard a voice telling Ryoko to go outside and surrender.

"Damn, she's here already," Ryoko said as the four phase out of the wall and looked up at the ship hovering above the house.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked as the ship fired a warning shot nearby, the blast blowing out all of the windows in the house.

"We do this, come Ryo-Ohki," she shouted holding up her wrist that had the jewel Naruto gave her attached to her wrist, suddenly, a giant top with four spikes on the top of it. "Come on lets go," the four vanished and reappeared inside of Ryo-Ohki, while the house was shrunken down and brought inside, before it took off away from the first ship.

**Thanks for reading and Please Review.**

**Naruto's harem: Yugito, Shizune, Mei, Samui Kurotsuchi, Temari, Pakura, Ryoko.**

**Naruto's Bio: Basically Naruto is the male version of Ryoko, just with Kyubi inside of him**

**All of Naruto's girl were given a yokai enhanced vial of his blood, which gave them all the same powers as Naruto and Ryoko, just not on the same level, except Yugito who's power was enhanced by Nibi.**

**Ranks in terms of power comepered to all five Kage's.**

**Naruto: five Kage's**

**Yugito: two Kage**

**Shizune: Jonin**

**Ryoko: four Kage's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo**

"_How the hell did I end up like this?"_ Naruto thought to himself as was hung upside down by a tree branch while a woman with purple hair and a royal air about her sat in front of them drinking tea trying to interrogate Ryoko, who was playing unconscious while Yugito and Shizuna watched with bored expressions on their faces, which Naruto mimicked.

Once they were inside Ryo-Ohki, they lead the first ship on a small chase, only for it to capture them in some sort of seal. Before they could do anything else, two giant logs appeared on the ship and knocked them out, before taking them back to the first ship.

"You know, if you have questions about me you should ask them to my face," Naruto said watching as the woman, who was identified as Ayeka, the princess of Jurai, tried to torture Ryoko by pressing the sword hilt to her stomach, which caused her pain.

"Very well then," she said before a purple orb appeared in front of her, telling her it was bed time, by order of the queen, whoever that was. "Very well then, take these people to the cell, I will talk with them later," she turned and walked away.

"Interesting friends you have Ryoko," Naruto said with a smirk, getting a glare from the woman as she was taken away with Yugito and Shizune. "I guess I get my own cell," he asked looking at the things escorting him away, before they tossed him into a room made of tree branches, which formed over the entrance, before the things carrying him left.

"Well this certainly is fun," he said looking over at the spot he sensed a presence coming from. "So tell me, since you're not behind bars that means you're not a prisoner, so what's your name?"

From out of the tree stepped a little girl who looked about fifteen, though Naruto could tell she was much older then she looked, that was considering what Ryoko told them about most of the people in the galaxy living and staying younger long was true.

"High there my name's Sasami," she said with a bright smile which turned to awe as Naruto floated over to her, before vanishing from inside the cell and reappearing crouched down in front of her, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Sasami, uh, that's a cute name," he said with his fox like grin, causing her face to go supernova.

"So what's your name?" she asked glancing at him, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," he grinned looking around the area he was currently at, not censing Shizune or the others anywhere near him.

"Naruto, will you play a game with me?" Naruto tilted his head at her question, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure I got nothing to do right now, so what do you want to play?" he asked looking at her, figuring it would be good not to upset someone who could call the wired log things that could capture them.

"Well…" Naruto saw a twinkle in her eyes that meant someone was about to be pranked, oh he was already liking this girl better than the other one, he could tell they were related, seeing as how they had similar facial features, they were probably sisters.

A few minutes later they were sitting a few yards away from what appeared to be the bedroom of the woman from earlier, Ayeka, if he remembered right. She appeared to be getting ready for bed, watching a recording he guessed of someone who looked very familiar to him, though he couldn't say why.

"Over there's my sisters room, she's asleep now, so you know what to do right?" she asked looking at him with a devious smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I know, still her head ornament, this is too easy, I was hoping you had something more challenging to do," he said looking at the room then back at Sasami. "But I do like this idea, I think you and I are going to get along just fine," with his fox like grin he vanished.

"_Man this is too easy,"_ Naruto thought as he appeared above Ayeka, and swiped the head piece off of her head, before noticing his sword hilt in her hand. _"So that's where that thing went to,"_ he thought grinning as he swiped it to, before vanishing, not noticing Ayeka slowly waking up.

"Well here you go Sasami, one head piece," he said handing her the thing he stole from her sister, before a loud shrike reached their ears coming from Ayeka's room, before a small explosion went off, increasing the screaming. "Well it sounds like your sister's awake," he snickered seeing the confused look on Sasami's face. "You see, before I grabbed that thing, I set up a few of my own pranks, I felt that just stilling that was to easy, so I rigged her room to go off when she woke up, nothing dangerous of course," he said seeing the scared look on her face, before she let out a sigh of relief.

"So what exactly happened to her?" she asked curiously.

"Take a look," Naruto pointed over to the entrance of the room where Ayeka stormed out in a rage.

Ayeka was now covered in bright 'kill me' orange paint and had on a bright rainbow colored wig. She was wearing green jumpsuit with the word 'youth' written across the chest in bright yellow letters, while a magnificent sunset on a beach appeared behind her.

For a few seconds, Sasami stared at Ayeka in shock, Naruto admiring his handy work, before they both fell to their asses laughing and holding their sides, catching Ayeka's attention.

"You what did you do to me, why can't I get this horrid thing of off me?" she shrieked, causing the two to pause, before they laughed harder.

"She can't take it off, that's so funny, who did you make it like that?" Sasami asked getting a grin from a chuckling Naruto.

"That's a secret, but now I think it's time we leave," he said placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving in a swirl of leaves, reappearing in front of the other three.

"Well it's about time you got here," Yugito said glancing over at Naruto who simple stared at them, wondering why they hadn't gotten out yet. "You know, this vacation is turning out better than I thought it would."

"I know, I didn't think it would be this relaxing," Shizune said stretching as she sat up from her spot on the ground. "I just hope lady Tsunade is doing well without me there to help her with her paperwork," this caused Naruto and Yugito to snicker. "Is something funny?"

"Not really, I'm just surprised that she hasn't figured out the secret to paperwork yet," Naruto sighed getting a wide eyed look from Sasami and Shizune.

"You know how to beat paperwork, that's amazing," Sasami said with stars in her eyes and a blush across her face, Naruto was funny, strong and smart, she just found the perfect man for her.

""Yes that is rather impressive," said a voice from behind them, causing Naruto and Sasami to turn around. "Perhaps you can tell me after telling me how to get rid of this horrible suit," she yelled, only to be met with complete silence, before everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh man, this has got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen," Ryoko panted holding her sides.

"This is funnier than what you did to B and the Raikage," Yugito laughed, holding her head, since Matatabi was laughing as hard as her Jinchurikki, same with Kurama.

"It's almost as funny as what he did to Jiraiya and Kakashi when he found them peeking on me and Mei," Shizune said holding her sides.

"What'd you do?" Sasami asked looking at Naruto with stars once again shining in her eyes.

"I placed a seal on the back of their necks that turned them into women, turned their skin hot pink, and forced them to where the same jumpsuit as your sister for an entire month, sunset and all," he said proudly pulling out pictures of the two.

For a few seconds, everyone stared at the picture, before they all burst out laughing, even Ayeka, though none of them noticed the ship was slowly falling towards earth, heading straight for a lake near the shrine Naruto's grandfather owned.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto asked slowly eating breakfast. It had been a few days since the two ships had crashed onto earth, stranding the Jurai princesses.

Things had been a little hectic ever since the ships had crashed, destroying a bridge. First the house had been moved, second was that Ryoko had gotten a black egg from Ryo-Ohki, and tricked Ayeka into believing that it was Naruto's, before she ran away crying, causing Naruto to have to track her down and bring her back with the help of the cabbit that had hatched from the egg, which was actually Ryo-Ohki.

The second incident, a member of the galaxy police, Mihoshi, crashed on earth, and while she was really cute, she was really gullible.

The third incident was a fight Naruto had against a man named Kagato, whom compared to Nagato, Madara and Obito, was pathetically weak. Smacked the guy around a little before he ran to his ship, one he was on his ship, Naruto went into a full release Kyubi form, and fired a Bijūdama at the ship, destroying it.

The final incident, was when Naruto stumbled upon a second shrine with a seal, which he accidentally broke, releasing the woman known as Washu, who claimed to be the greatest genies mind in the universe, which she proved by creating an pocket dimension in the closet under the stairs, which held her lab.

Currently, Naruto was eating breakfast, listening to Ayeka and Ryoko fight, while Washu had a helmet strapped to his head, which was allowing her to talk to Kyubi; Yugito had the same helmet on her head.

Once Washu had learnt that both Naruto and Yugito had the same power as Ryoko, she decided that they needed their own ship, and what better candidates for a ship, then being that have known you your entire life.

"So Washu, how long is it going to take you to pull Kurama and Matatabi out and make them ship's like Ryo-Ohki?" Naruto asked finishing his food and glancing over at the genies, who was busy typing away at a keyboard in front of her while eating the food Shizune and Sasami made.

"Um, oh a few hours at best, though I'm still gathering data on them," she said looking at his with a bored look on her face, a piece of toast in her mouth. "It'll be a few minutes then I'll get to work on your new ships," she sighed as she typed on the computer. "Besides, all I'm doing is giving them a new body which has the capabilities to transform into a ship, just like Ryo-Ohki, I'm not pulling them out of you just their mind and consciousness."

"That's good, since pulling them out of use would kill us," Yugito said dryly.

"Oh no, that doesn't sound like fun at all," Mihoshi said with wide eyes, watching the two Jinchurikki.

"Your right it doesn't," Shizuna said walking over to the two. "But I got some bad news you two," the two Jinchurikki looked up at the med nin who had gotten the attention of everyone in the room. "I just received a letter from Lady Tsunade, she need's us to return to Konoha, it seems that Koyuki, Shion, Toki, and Haruna all wish to renew their treaties with Konoha, but they will only talk with you; it also seems that Mei is having trouble with members of the blood rebellion arguing to have Yagura killed for what happened during the blood purge, even if he was under a genjutsu, also it appears that Jiraiya was taken prisoner by Kiri when the Mizukage caught him peeking at her while she was in the hot spring."

"Not again," Naruto sighed face palming at the stupidity of his godfather.

"I'm afraid so, I've already told your grandfather this and he wishes us a safe journey for when we leave, and your uncle as said that we can take the house since he's going to be moving back into the city."

"Sigh, so when do we leave?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Once Washu is done, we will pack up the house and return to Konoha," she smiled walking away.

"Well then, you better get packing, since I just finished collecting the data from them," she said removing the helmets from Naruto and Yugito. "Now all I have to do is create their new bodies, which should only take about four hours, then all we have to do is transfer there consciousness," she said walking into her lab getting a deadpanned look from everyone in the room.

"Well, while she's working on that, how about a spar Yugito?" Naruto asked standing up and walking out onto the lake, followed by Yugito, who had a smirk on her face.

Once the two were on the center of the lake, they both got into their fighting stance and simply waited.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked as an orange energy sword appeared in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm not going to go easy on you," Yugito smirked as an azure energy sword appeared in her hands, Washu having made improvements to her powers, making them the same level as Ryoko's.

"Mind if I join this spare?" asked Ryoko appearing on the lake next to them, an energy sword in her hand.

"No the more the merrier," Naruto said glancing between the two, before moving towards Ryoko, slashing at her, only for her to block.

With a swift kick to the stomach, Ryoko sent Naruto flying before she ducked a slash from Yugito.

With quick and swift moments, the two women engaged in a deadly kenjutsu battle, which Naruto soon joined in, becoming a blur of movement as the three fought, everyone from the house watching in awe, including Washu, who was watching on here monitor, intrigued by what she was seeing.

"Man there really going at it," Washu said to herself watching the fight, surprised that three were as good as they are. "If they fought like this in space, I'm sure they would be the most feared couple in the galaxy," she laughed, picturing the three facing down the entire Jurian military as well as the galactic military. "It would be scary if the rest of these Jinchurikki were to join them, they'd be unstoppable."

"Oh wow, this is amazing," Mihoshi said with stars in her eyes as she watched the fight along with the others who were sitting on the docks.

"Your right, I've never seen movement like this, it's both graceful and deadly," Ayeka said stunned, not even the Jurian sword style equaled to what she was watching.

"This is so cool; do you think they would teach me to move like that?" Sasami wondered as Ryo-Ohki meowed from on top of her head.

"If you ask nicely I'm sure they would, but you have to remember, they've been training to move like this all of their lives, what you're watching right now is most likely them moving out of instinct, not really trying," Shizune said getting surprised looks from everyone.

"Your right, if they were actually being serious none but a trained eye would be able to keep up with their movements," said Katsuhito, who appeared next to Shizune sipping a cup of tea, surprising everyone around him.

"So what are you doing here old man?" asked a clone of Naruto who was sitting next to Katsuhito, confusing everyone minus Shizune, on how he could be sitting with them and fighting at the same time.

"Well I came to tell you that I've thought about you all leaving and have decided to come with you to Konoha and open a shrine there," he said laughing at everyone's deadpanned faces.

"You're just coming to hid from grandma Airi aren't you," everyone facefaulted when he didn't answer. They had meet Airi and Lady Seto after the incident with Kagato, where they found that Katsuhito was actually Yosho.

Over the next four hours everyone watched as the three spared, first with kenjutsu then with taijutsu, then Ryoko took a break while Naruto and Yugito continued with ninjutsu, only ending when Washu told them that she was done.

"So these are the new bodies for Kurama and Matatabi?" Naruto asked looking at the two forms in front of him; Yugito was inspecting them as well.

"Yep, the Kyu-Oh and Ni-Oh, both of them are the same as Ryo-Ohki when in their ship form, but I figured they would prefer to be in a form there use to," Washu laughed.

Sitting in front of the members of the house were a fox and a cat, both the size of Ryo-Ohki. The first was a Kitsune with reddish-orange fur, a long flowing tail and long ears. The second was a Neko with azure blue fur, a long flowing tail and two long ears. Both possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on their clawed hands.

"_**Well minus the tail they look a lot like us,"**_ Kurama said from inside Naruto's head.

"_I suppose, but you do realize that we get all of your power, right,"_ Kurama simply shrugged.

"_**If that's the price for freedom then I say go for it, besides I would rather you have my power then someone else,"**_ Kurama smirked. _**"Now let's get this over with, I want to get out and stretch my limbs."**_

Nodding his head, he placed his hand on top of the Kitsune's head, Yugito doing the same with the Neko, as they began channeling youki into them along with Kurama and Matatabi's minds and souls into them.

After a few minutes they removed their hands from the two, who simple stared at them before stretching and jumping onto the shoulder of their respective Jinchurikki.

"**Man, it sure feels good to be out of that seal,"** Kurama wrapping herself around Naruto's neck like a scarf.

"**I agree, I can't remember the last time I was out of one of the seals,"** Matatabi said curling into a ball on top of Yugito's head.

"Yes, yes, it's good for you to be out of the seals but we still need to test to make sure you can take on your ship forms," Washu said as the all went outside, where the two jumped into the air, and transformed into ship, exactly like Ryo-Ohki, just with different color which matched their fur.

Once the test to make sure they were functioning properly, which took nearly two hours, was completed the shrunk the house and shrine down and absorbed them into one of the ships, Kyu taking the house while Ni took the shrine.

"So are we all ready to head out," Naruto asked sitting in a chair on Kyu, Ryoko, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Washu with him while Mihoshi, Ayeka, Katsuhito road with Yugito on Ni.

"We're already over here," Yugito said appearing on the screen, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright, first to the hidden leaf is a rotten egg," Naruto yelled as the two ships took of heading for the leaf village.

**Thanks for reading and Please Review.**

**Naruto's harem: Yugito, Shizune, Mei, Samui Kurotsuchi, Temari, Pakura, Ryoko.**

**Naruto's Bio: Basically Naruto is the male version of Ryoko, just with Kyubi inside of him**

**All of Naruto's girl were given a yokai enhanced vial of his blood, which gave them all the same powers as Naruto and Ryoko, just not on the same level, except Yugito who's power was enhanced by Nibi, then farther inhanced by Washu.**

**Ranks in terms of power comepered to all five Kage's.**

**Naruto: five Kage's**

**Yugito: four Kage's**

**Shizune: Jonin**

**Ryoko: four Kage's**

**Washu: six Kage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the Tenchi Muyo**

Tsunade Senju sight sipping her sake, the day was going relatively well, she had finished her paperwork, handed out a few missions, got the idiots on the civilian council to finally shut up, and was now waiting for the her successor as Hokage to return from his forced vacation.

After the war had ended, and everyone who had died or been brought back with the Edo Tensei, had been revived using the Jubi's power, including the previous Hokage's, though they all refused to take up the mantle of Hokage, leaving her to deal with the damned paperwork.

"Lady Tsunade, come quick, there's something headed towards the village," yelled her 'apprentice' Sakura. Since Naruto had killed Sasuke, Sakura had cursed him in every way possible, so because of her actions Tsunade had mad her more of a stress reliever, beating the girl to within an inch of her life after a council meeting was very therapeutic.

"Sigh I bet it has something to do with Naruto," she said leaving in a swirl of leave, reappearing next to the other Kage on top of the monument as they watched two giant objects approach the village. She blinked her eyes in amazement, over the course of Naruto's vacation; Shizune had been sending her letters every week, detailing what had been happening to them; though Tsunade had first played it of as Naruto's pranking habits finally rubbing off on her apprentice.

"Tsunade what do you think they are?" Minato asked glancing over at the fifth Hokage, he had refused the title again since his time, though short, had already passed and he wanted to get to know his son better, though he was sent away on a vacation before they could really bond.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out," she said as the two objects flew over the village, heading towards a lake nearby where they released something before vanishing. "Come on, let's check it out," the five Kage level shinobi nodded their heads and headed in the direction the two objects had landed, only to find Naruto and his fiance Yugito arguing with a red headed woman in front of a house next to the lake.

"What do you mean they need adjusting, they seemed to work just fine to me," Naruto asked, the woman only for her to shake her head.

"No they need adjusting, they were going half the speed Ryo-Ohki normally goes," the woman said shaking her head. "They were going to slow for my taste; we should have been here in half the time it took us."

"Did you ever think that we had them go slow for a reason, maybe we weren't in a hurry to get here," Yugito said, getting a deadpanned look from the red head.

"That's not good enough, my standards for my creations are too high they must be adjusted," she laughed grabbing two creatures on the shoulders of the two teens and ran inside the house, laughing like mad.

"Man, I feel sorry for those two, but at least it's not Ryo-Ohki," said a teal blue haired woman who had a rabbit like creature on her shoulder.

"Meow," the rabbit creature said like a cat, before it jumped onto Naruto's head.

"Sigh, well since it's impossible to drag her out of her lab once she's started something we should probably head over to lady Tsunade," Shizune said with a small sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"We're already here Shizune," Tsunade said causing the entire group to turn and face the five Kage's. "And I believe introductions are in order," the ex-Kage's all nodded their heads.

With a long sigh Naruto invited them all in and introduce everyone, explaining how he met them and the events surrounding them being on earth.

"I see, so basically they're now under your care, correct?" they all nodded their heads. "Sigh, very well, then I guess I have no choice but to tell you your mission," she pulled out five different scrolls. "First I need you to head to the land of Vegetables and meet with Haruna, then you are to head to the land of Birds to meet with Toki, after words your to head to the land of Demon's to meet Shion before heading to the land of Spring/Snow to meet Koyuki, once you have met with all four of them you are to head to Kiri to retrieve Jiraiya and help Mei sort out the Seven Swords, since Kisame left the village again," Naruto began pounding his head onto the table in front of him, these missions would keep him out of the village for at least a two months.

"Sigh, when do I leave, and who's coming with me?" he asked looking at her.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning, and you'll be accompanied by Tenten and Lee," Naruto nodded his head before stopping.

"Wait, what about Neji, isn't he coming?" Tsunade shook her head slowly.

"Sigh, Neji and Tenten had a big break up, it left Neji in the hospital with three cracked rib, a broken arm, fractured knee, cracked skull and multiple holes from the senbon and kunai she stuck him with," everyone sweatdropped at that, Tenten really went overboard, though Neji probably had it coming in one way, though he did wonder what he did to piss her of. "She caught him with a member of the Hyuga clan that he was engaged to, and he neglected to tell her," Tsunade said getting a sweatdrop from Naruto.

"Yeah, that would piss Tenten of," Naruto sighed standing up and stretching. "Alright, well I guess I'll go find them and tell them about tomorrow," he floated into the air and vanished, reappearing on top of a pole in front of 'Higurashi's blade's', the weapon store Tenten's family owned.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Naruto called out as he entered the store, before a red eyed Tenten came out of the back.

"Oh, hay Naruto welcome back, what are you doing here?" she asked; a depressed tone in her voice.

"I came to tell you that we've got a mission tomorrow," he said walking over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied through her teeth causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Sigh, you know, I heard about what happen between you and Neji," he saw her flinch at that. "So I have an idea, how about a date?" she looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

"A-are you serious?" he nodded his head with a smile.

"Dead serious, you need to clear your head of Neji, and going on a date with someone could help you with that, it helped me get over Sakura," he said looking into her eyes, causing her face to light up. "Besides, I still owe him from the chunin exams and it seems that Konoha has forgotten exactly who I am, so I figured I'd use Neji as an example to remind everyone exactly why I'm known as Konohas most unpredictable shinobi," she smiled at that, she always did like his pranks.

"Alright, I guess we can give it a shot," she smiled putting the closed sign on the door.

"Great, and then you can meet the rest of my family," she nodded her head; she knew that Naruto was already under a mountain of political marriages from all over the elemental nations, and she was alright with sharing.

Two hours later Naruto and Tenten were sitting with the rest of Naruto's new family, laughing at the pictures Naruto had taken of the prank he pulled on Neji. The pictures showed Neji butt naked and covered in cow shit with a sign around his neck that said 'fate's bitch' while he hung from a pole.

"Oh man, I didn't think you would go this far in a prank," Ryoko laughed, the prank he pulled on Ayeka when they first met had nothing on this.

"Of course I would go this far, he hurt someone close to me so he has to pay," Naruto said getting a blush out of Tenten.

"Well, while you were of playing with your little girlfriend, I finished my adjustments to Kyu," Washu said proudly as Kyu hopped onto his shoulder, nine fluffy tails swaying behind her. "Apparently their bodies weren't functioning on the correct level because of their lack of tails, so I gave them the same number of tails they originally had," Kyu wrapped herself around Naruto's neck with a satisfied grin on her face.

"So I take that Yugito and Ni headed back to Kumo, seeing as she's not here?" the members of the house nodded.

"Yelp, apparently the Raikage wanted her back in the village for a mission," Ayeka said sipping her tea, informing Naruto of what Tsunade had told them. "And Shizune went back to take over the hospital."

"I see, so that means that you girls are going to be here alone while I'm on my missions," Naruto said getting nods from them.

"Well that gives us a chance to explore the village while you're gone," Mihoshi said cheerily, causing the group to sweet drop.

"More like get lost and hurt," Ryoko muttered under her breath. "Are you sure we can't come with you?" she turned to Naruto with wide teary eye, which he knew were fake.

"Sorry, but it's against the rules to bring people on missions who aren't part of the mission," Tenten said getting disappointed looks from Sasami and Ryoko.

"She's right, besides with Kyu we'll be back before you know it, I can easily work something out with Koyuki, Shion, Toki, and Haruna, and I'm sure I can help Mei sort out the problem with the remaining swordsmen, these missions should only take a few days at most," he said getting sighs of relief from the girl. "Anyways, we should probably head to bed, that way we can head out early tomorrow, we have a spare room if you want to stay here Tenten," she nodded her head and followed Naruto to the spare room.

Time Skip

Naruto's left eye was twitching like mad as he stared at the white haired man in front of him, cracking his knuckles in a menacing way, while a pair of energy like wings appearing behind him, the one on his left side was black while the one on his right was white.

"I'm sorry, I think I miss heard you, could you please repeat yourself Jiraiya?" Naruto growled out, his form becoming feral while Jiraiya cowered in front of him.

Naruto, Tenten and Lee had arrived in Kiri a few hours ago, having spent the last few day's 'negotiating' with the leaders of the land of vegetable, bird's, demons, and spring/snow, and they were very productive negotiations if Naruto did say so himself; after the negotiations the three headed to Kiri to learn why Jiraiya had been arrested in an allied nation, and the answer was not something Naruto wanted to here.

"I was trying to get material for my next book, 'Icha Icha: Misty Secrets', I wasn't trying to peek on Mei I swear, though she does have plenty of delicious curve," he said with his perverted grin only to be punched in the face by Naruto in his nine-tailed mode, his light hawk and dark eagle wing increasing his power, which made a Tsunade super powered punch feel like being hit with the softest pillow on earth.

"Mei, do whatever you want with the pervert, I'll tell grandma Tsunade that there was nothing we could do," he said turning and leaving the mist ANBU to take the old pervert away, getting a smile from the Mizukage.

"Alright, I'm sure there's plenty I could do," she said with her sweet smile, which sent a shiver down the spine of every man in the room, minus Naruto. "Now, on to other thing's I need your help deciding on what to do with the six of them," she pointed at the six members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, seeing as Kisame had left again. "They've been complaining about how I run Kiri and my decision not to kill Yagura for what happen while under Obito's genjutsu."

"Sigh, I've actually been thinking over that," he said his Kyubi form and wings vanishing, allowing Kyu to hope onto his shoulders and wrap around his neck. "Of course he'd have to come to Konoha first."

"What's your plan?" asked Utakata, who was there to converse with his fellow Jinchurikki.

Sighing he told them all about what happened while on his vacation, and everything he knew about the galaxy police.

"So you want to send them to be some law enforcers in space?" Ameyuri asked scratching her chin, it actually sounded like a good idea.

"Uh, so we lose a Jinchurikki and put him under the thumb of someone who could use him to attack us, I don't like it," Zabuza growled getting nods of agreement from Jinpachi, Kushimaru, and Jinin.

"Actually, the person in charge of the galaxy police is my grandmother, Airi, so he won't be under anyone who would attack us," Naruto said trying to convince them. "Besides I was planning to talk to all of the Jinchurikki, and a few other people, and convince them to join as well, and once I've done that, I plan to join myself."

"I still don't like it, giving that much power to someone is unthinkable," Ao, said only to meet Mei's eyes and smile, along with everyone else.

"All of you shut up, or I'll kill you," she said causing every man, minus Naruto, to huddle in a corner, shivering in fear. "Now then, I actually like this plan, is solves the problem of not killing Yagura, but not sending him to another village, and he would have Utakata and the other Jinchurikki with him; what do you think of the idea Yagura?"

"I actually think it would be a good idea," he said nodding his head.

"Alright then, Naruto, I want you and your team to try and convince the other people you want to send into space and have them meet in Konoha, we will be headed there after packing a few things," Mei winked at him. "I will let Tsunade know where you went once I arrive in Konoha, alright," Naruto nodded his head before he left with his teammates. "Oh and Naruto, if you see Kisame, could you please retrieve the Samehada from him," again Naruto nodded before the doors closed behind him.

"So Naruto, who all were you planning to ask to join this galaxy police?" Lee asked with stars in his eyes.

"Well aside from you two, I was planning to ask Kimimaro, Guren, and Haku while we're here in Kiri, then head to Taki to get Fu; after that we would head to Kumo to let Yugito and B know then to Iwa to inform Kurotsuchi, Han and Roshi; once there on bored we'd head to Suna to get Gaara, Temari and Pakura, then back to Konoha to ask the other people there," he said thinking of everyone he was planning to ask, which included Ryoko and Sasami

Two weeks later, Naruto was standing in front of the group of people he had decided to ask to join the GP, since his grandmother asked him to find some candidates when she visited them along with Seto.

Standing in front of him were all the Jinchurikki, including Amaru, their Bijuu standing with them. Also among the group was Haku Guren, Kimimaro, Chojuro, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Temari, Pakura, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Hokuto, Sumaru, Shizuka, Isaribi, Yakumo, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Anko, Hana, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

Behind him were the five current Kage's, his grandfather, who was being held by his grandmother, and the princess of Jurai, lady Seto; along with Seto's daughter Misaki, her adopted daughter Noike, and Tennyo, all three of whom were his brides thanks to Seto's matchmaking habits. There was also Mihoshi, and three other GP officers, Kiriko, Kiyone, and Amane, the last two were staring at Naruto with hearts in their eye, sending chill down Naruto's spin.

"Are you sure this is all necessary?" Naruto asked turning to look at Seto with a large sweatdrop.

"Of course, having a large group of the Jurai royal family in one spot plus all of the new recruits, this just scream's target for enemies," Seto smiled from behind her fan. "It's too bad you won't be joining the GP right now though."

"Yeah well, with what Washu found inside my DNA really has her concerned, so I think it would be smarter to follow her orders than anything else at the moment," he chuckled nervously, glancing over at Washu, who was standing next to Sasami and Ryoko, both Kyu and Ryo in her arms.

"Yes, I suppose it's for the best, and while you're away I can search for more potential marriage candidates for you," she chuckled evilly, once again sending a chill down Naruto's spine as Yugito, Fu, Haku Guren, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Temari, Pakura, Samui, Hokuto, Shizuka, Isaribi, Yakumo, Tenten, Ino, Anko, Hana, Mei, Ryoko, Sasami, Mei, Ameyuri, Shizune, Misaki, Noike, Tennyo, Kiriko, Kiyone, and Amane, all glared at Seto, dark aura's appearing behind them.

"I would prefer you not," he said nervously, only for his plea to fall on deaf ears. _"Why me?"_ he thought with anime style tears at the thought of Seto setting him up with more women, even if he did have his shadow clones.

"Alright, now that that's settled we can head out," Airi said completely ignoring the glares from all of the women. "Naruto I expect you at GP headquarters once your business with professor Washu is completed," she smile giving him a small hug before herding the candidates towards the GP transport vessel they were taking, since they weren't allowed to use their own ship.

"Right, I'll see you all later," he said walking over to Washu, as Ryo-Ohki jumped into the air, taking on her ship form. "Well shall we get going?" he asked Washu who nodded as the four of them were pulled into Ryo, before taking off into space.

"So, where exactly are we going? Naruto asked glancing over at Washu, who had a serious look on her face.

"We're going to see my sister, Tokimi," this shocked the three passengers.

"Then why am I coming?" asked Sasami, confusion written on the faces of Naruto and Ryoko as well.

"Because you have merged with my sister Tsunami," this surprised them once again; Sasami was merged with someone else.

"So you have two sisters?" Naruto asked confusion evident in his voice. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Because, I seal away my memories, but when I saw your DNA sequence, all of my memories came back," she said seriously as Ryo-Ohki picked up speed, heading to where ever Washu was taking them.

**Thanks for reading and Please Review.**

**Naruto's harem: Yugito, Fu, Haku Guren, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Temari, Pakura, Samui, Hokuto, Shizuka, Isaribi, Yakumo, Tenten, Ino, Anko, Hana, Mei, Ryoko, Sasami, Mei, Ameyuri, Shizune, Misaki, Noike, Tennyo, Kiriko, Kiyone, and Amane.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyone here's the forth chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking"**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the Tenchi Muyo**

"Sigh, why me?" Naruto wondered as he floated out in the emptiness of space, Ryo-Ohki a few miles away from him, at he thought about everything he had learnt a few hours ago.

**Flashback**

_Naruto stared in awe at the sight before him, it had been three hours since they had left earth and currently the members on board Ryo-Ohki were in the vastness of space, Washu had vanished along with Sasami and had reappeared outside the ship, just not as themselves and not alone._

_Outside of the stood three towering figures, who looked more like astral projections than anything else; the first was Washu, just older looking, with what appeared to be wing behind her._

_The second woman looked like an older and more mature version of Sasami; she had a kind smile on her face._

_The final person looked a little menacing yet strangely familiar. She had short light brown hair and purple eyes. She was looking at Naruto with a small smile on her face._

"_Well now, this is a surprise, to what do I owe the visit of my two sisters?" the third woman asked looking at her sisters._

"_Don't play cute Tokimi, we are here for answers," Washu said glaring slightly at the newly named Tokimi. "Why is it that Naruto has your DNA sequence?" she asked pointing at Naruto who had a surprised look on his face._

"_I have been wondering why I sensed your presence coming from him as well," said the one that looked like Sasami. "He holds the ability to use the light hawk wings at will, but also holds your dark eagle wings as well; why is that?"_

"_Why shouldn't my son have the ability to use powers similar to mine, Tsunami?" Tokimi asked getting wide eyed looks from the four._

"_Wait what do you mean your son?" Naruto yelled gaining the attention of the three beings. "How are you three anyways?"_

"_Sigh, I suppose we should explain who we are," Washu said, getting nods from her sisters. "I am Washu-Kami, these are my sisters Tsunami-Kami and Tokimi-Kami, we are the Chousin sisters and the creators of your dimension," she said shocking Naruto and Ryoko, as they explained what they had done in searching for an answer, is there a higher power than theirs._

"_Alright, but that doesn't explain why she called herself Naruto's mother," Ryoko said once they had explained who they were._

"_That is what we are here to find out," Tsunami said glancing over at Tokimi._

"_Very well then, I shall explain a little about Naruto's ancestry," she turned to face Naruto. "Long ago, when we began our search, Washu sealed away her memories and Tsunami created the royal trees of Jurai, while they did that, I created something else, the Jubi," she passed seeing Naruto's shocked expression. "Jubi was very powerful, able to use the dark eagle wings, which are my version of the light hawk wings my sisters use._

_He was also dark, and I was unable to stop him from here," she looked ashamed at revealing her mistake. "But I was surprised, when while on earth, a man with purple eyes stood before my creation and using powers similar to our own sealed the Jubi within himself, then split Jubi's powers into nine smaller bodies of power, the ones you refer to as the Bijuu," Naruto stared at her in awe and a little hurt, in a way, she was the reason he suffered as a kid, though unintentionally._

"_For years I watched as the Bijuu grew before being sealed away into human, I also kept an I on my sister works as well, I watched as Tsunami's trees became a fierce force, and how Washu created Ryoko by fusing her own egg with a Masu thus giving her a child, Tokimi's eyes took on a soft look as she stared at Naruto. "Watching my Tsunami's tree's grow and help people, and watching Washu's daughter grow into the powerful force she is today, I became a little jealous, as my creations were stuck on a planet and used as weapons to fight meaningless wars._

_So using the same process Washu used to create Ryoko I took on of my eggs, and fused it with a Masu, then I implanted that egg into Kushina Uzumaki, who at the time held the strongest of the Bijuu Kyubi," she paused allowing everything to sink in._

"_Your birth mother Kushina was the daughter of a member of Jurai and a descendent of the man who stopped Jubi, your father is the son of another descendent of the man who stopped Jubi, and a man from the Balta royal family," now Naruto's eyes were even wider, he was the son of a kami, he was part of the Jurian royal family and the Balta clan, and he was a direct descendent of the sage of six path._

"_But wait the clans said to descend from the Sage are…" two clan symbols flashed through his mind the Senju and the Uchiha_

"_Naruto are you alright," Ryoko asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Yeah this is just a lot to take in," they all nodded in understanding._

"_Naruto, I am sorry for everything that has happened to you, but I am proud of you, and I have always been watching over you," Tokimi said shrinking down and wrapping him in a hug. "I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me someday," she said only for Naruto to wrap his arms around her, returning her hug._

"_You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault, and I've already forgiven you and everyone else," she smiled at him before placing her hands over his eyes._

"_Thank you, but since I have not been able to help you before, allow me to give you something," she removed her hand to reveal the same eyes as Jubi. "Since you have the same DNA as the one who defeated my creation, I have decided to awaken his powers, which have been dormant inside you," Naruto gave her a small grin before deactivating his new eyes, and floating away from the group. "Where are you going?" she asked a little hurt._

"_Don't get the wrong idea or anything, I'm happy to have met you and everything, but I need a little time to myself in order to digest everything," he said before phasing away._

**Flashback End**

"I understand and all, but that doesn't really make it any easier to take in," he sighed looking over at Ryo-Ohki a small smile on his face.

"So who are you feeling?" asked Ryoko who appeared next to him.

"I'm fine, it's just hard to accept you know," he glanced over at her. "When I was younger, I always wondered who my parents were and who my family was, and now I find out that I'm the son of a Kami and a descendent of the man that saved earth, and probably the entire galaxy, from Jubi it's a little hard to swallow."

"I know what you mean, I'm in the same boat as you remember," he glanced over at her. "I'm the daughter of a Kami as well in case you've already forgot."

"I didn't forget, it's just a lot to take in," he floated on his back before Ryoko appeared above him.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything she leaned into him and captured his lips in a deep, tender and passionate kiss.

"Silly boy, don't forget that you have me, and the others as well," Naruto smiled before she pulled him into another kiss.

**Lemon in space**

As the kiss slowly increased in verbosity, Naruto moved his hands down and gently began to message Ryoko's breast, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"So, do you like this," he asked squeezing her breast, causing her to moan as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, please continue playing with my breast," she said as Naruto began undoing her belt, allowing her dress to float of into space, leaving her in only her bra and panties, which were black and lacy.

"My I had no idea you wore such sexy underwear," he said removing the articles, leaving her as bare as a new born baby. "This is a much better view," he said with a fox like grin, which she mimicked.

"You know, it's not fair that I'm the only one naked like this," she said removing his cloths, surprised when she removed his boxers to reveal his hard rod. "Oh my, it's so big, I wonder if it will fit inside of me?" she mussed as she wrapped her hand around it, causing Naruto to moan.

With a sly smirk on her face, she bent down and began licking him, before placing the tip in her mouth and swallowing it to the base, she was glad she didn't need to breath or else it would be much harder.

Once it was all the way in, she began bobbing her head back and forward, causing him to moan, in pleasure, before he flipped her upside down and began licking her lower lips, shocking her before she let out a low moan.

"Man this sure is getting hot," Washu said from inside Ryo-Ohki, where she was watching the two along with Tokimi and Sasami, the latter of whom was blushing up a storm and drooling, imagining herself in Ryoko's place.

"Ryoko, I'm about to cum," Naruto said sliding his fingers between her lower lips, causing her to quicken her pace. "Here I cum," he said releasing his load down her throat, causing her to cum.

"Um that was tasty," she said pulling him out of her with a wet 'pop'. "But now it's time for the real fun," she positioned herself over his cock.

"I hope you're ready for this," he said once she had the tip inside her, before he thrust all the way inside of her, making her scream in pleasure. "Damn, you're so tight," he said pounding into her as she screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he grabbed her ass to hold her in place.

"Well what do you expect, I've been sealed up for about seven hundred years," she purred as he began to pick up speed. "When you broke the seal it was like being reborn, so can you really blame me?" her eyes were beginning to glaze over in pleasure.

"I guess not," they fell silent for a few minutes as Naruto, continued pounding into her. "Ryoko, I'm about to cum," he said reaching his limit.

"Then cum, release it all inside of me," she yelled as he released his load, shooting it deep within her, causing her to cum as well.

"So are you ready for round two?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sure, but I think we should move to somewhere more privet," he said pointing as Ryo-Ohki, getting her to nod as well, before they phased back into Ryoko's room on the ship, where Naruto place a silencing seal and privacy seal.

**Lemon in space End**

"Man that was needed," Naruto said three days later as he entered Ryo-Ohki's control room, where he found Washu, Tokimi, and Sasami, all passed out on the floor, wide grins on their faces, blood dripping out their noses, and wet spots on their pants. "Sigh, I should have known they would have found some way around my security seals," he created three clones and had them carry the three women to their rooms.

Once the three were in their rooms, Naruto set a course to earth, where he dropped of Washu and Tokimi, before heading back into space.

"Damn it, where the hell do these fuckers keep coming from," Naruto shouted as the ship they were on shook from the blast. It had been three days since they dropped Washu and Tokimi on earth and currently the were on board a GP cargo ship that was transporting a woman that looked a lot like Mihoshi, named Mitoto.

"I don't know, but I just want to blast them all out of the sky," Ryoko said as the ship shook again.

"We can't do that, this is only a transport vessel, we don't have any weapons," the captain of the ship said while Mitoto stood above Naruto, rubbing his head, muttering something about his hair being soft.

"Did you forget, you have Ryoko on the ship, the same person who went up against Jurai single handedly?" Naruto asked wondering if the captain was stupid.

"I know but we still can't attack, we'll have to do a random jump," he said getting a nod from the three idiot he had manning the controls.

"But, isn't a random jump a risky move?" Sasami asked from her spot on Naruto's lap, both Ryo-Ohki and Kyu-Oh in her lap.

"Yes, but aside from having Naruto or Ryoko blast them all out of the sky, it's our only option," he said getting an agreeing nod from Naruto.

"Fine, but let me put in the coordinates," Naruto sighed as the screen appeared in front of him. Naruto smirked as he quickly typed in a few numbers and letters, sending the ship to the forefront of an entire armada of pirates.

"Ah, were all going to die," the three idiots and the captain yelled in fright.

"Will you all shut up, I typed in these coordinates for a reason," he said causing them all to quiet down, he wasn't lying he could sense a strong energy coming from this direction.

"What reason could you have for sending us to the forefront of an entire armada of pirates?" the captain yelled in panic.

"Take a better look would you, all the ships are stopped, an energy net's been deployed and has captured all of them," Ryoko said calmly drinking a bottle of sake.

"But how, the only ships capable of that are Jurian royal ships?" the three looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"**Attention all ship's, by order of lady Seto of Jurai, you are all under arrest for piracy,"** Seto called out as her ship, the Mikagami, appeared, surprising the captain and crew.

"Its grandmother's ship," Sasami said happily as the Mikagami headed towards them.

"Yelp, I thought I sensed her presence in this direction, and my guess was right," Naruto said nodding his head as the Mikagami sent over a messenger.

"Lady Seto of Jurai wishes to see you," he told the group after telling the captain the they would repair the ship so that it could make it to GP headquarters.

"Of course she does, probably going to ask about what Washu took us for," Naruto said following the man, Ryoko, Sasami, and Mitoto right behind him.

"Damn, is this really a ship?" Naruto asked once they were inside, Ayeka's ship had nothing on this. "It looks more like a freaking planet."

"Are you really that surprised?" Sasami giggled at his reaction.

"I am, though I know I shouldn't be," he scratched the back of his head, letting out a small chuckle. "With everything we learnt a few days ago, nothing should surprise me anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that," said a voice from behind them causing them to turn and come face to face with Tennyo. "Hello Naruto, it's been a while," she said with a seductive grin on her face.

"Hay Tennyo, what are you doing here?" he asked confused as to why she was on a ship that belonged to their great grandmother.

"Oh well Lady Seto asked me to be here, I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling it has something to do with you," she slowly licked her lips, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I wonder what the old hag could want now," Ryoko muttered under her breath, glaring at Tennyo.

"Who knows what's going through her head, it could be anything," Naruto said before heading off again, Tennyo falling into step with him as sparks flew between her and Ryoko.

"Hello it's good to see you three again," Seto said once they reached her. "Naruto, how have you been, taking care of my granddaughter I hope?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he chuckled nervously getting a piercing look from Seto. "So what did you want to talk to use about?"

She closed the fan she had and gave them a serious look, which surprised the them.

I would like to know what you learnt on your trip with Washu," she said causing them to tense up, glancing around the room, only to notice that they were alone.

"Very well, I guess we should tell you," Naruto sighed as he moved around the room putting up his strongest security seals.

"Naruto, are you sure we should tell her?" Ryoko asked cautiously, glancing around the room making sure they were alone.

"Yeah, we're going to have to tell her and the others eventually," he returned to his seat and pulled out a large bottle of sake from a seal on his arm. After taking a long drink, from it, he glance at the Ryoko and Sasami, both of whom nodded their heads, before he began explaining what they had learnt.

**Thanks for reading and Please Review.**

**Naruto's harem: Yugito, Fu, Haku Guren, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Temari, Pakura, Samui, Hokuto, Shizuka, Isaribi, Yakumo, Tenten, Ino, Anko, Hana, Mei, Ryoko, Sasami, Mei, Ameyuri, Shizune, Noike, Tennyo, Kiriko, Kiyone, Amane, Ryoko Balta, and Nagi.**


End file.
